Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss: Ipod Challenge
by StormOfImagination
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles.. **RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF ADULT ACTIVITY**


**AN: I love doing these. ;-; they're so mind clearing to write.**

**1. Halfway Gone, Lifehouse**

He normally didn't drink this much. Not around her. Emily was too hypnotizing, and despite his normal flirtations with the gorgeous brunette, he didn't want to scare her away by drunkenly announcing his feelings for her.

But the latest case had gotten to him. Gotten to them all. At JJ's recommendation, they had all gone out for drinks, an attempt to try and relax. And unfortunately, that was how Derek found himself drunk out of his mind, trying to figure out a way to explain his sudden explosion of vocalization about his feelings for Emily.

He had been working through his sixth beer, watching the brunette dance with some muscled man. And he had yelled so the bar could hear just how he felt.

**2. My Girl, Otis Redding**

There was no feeling like this one. he could live forever like this, spinning Emily around and around in his arms. He wasn't usually an oldies fan, but something about the song just made him want to hold Emily forever, to never let her out of his arms.

They were out dancing for their third year anniversary, the longest Derek had ever been with a girl, which made him subject to much teasing from his teammates. And the song came on, and he knew instantly that was the song for Emily.

She was his sunshine, the reason he kept working so that the evil was put behind bars. Because he never wanted to have another incident like Doyle again.

**3. You Won't Find This, Carrie Underwood**

She had trusted him. That was her first mistake. She had let the king of playboys, Derek Morgan, hold her heart, and had honestly believed that she wouldn't get hurt. He had seemed genuine at first, like he really did care for her.

Her second mistake was believing that he was just working overtime. She knew the limits of the job, knew how much work it was to be a profiler, and she had trusted that he really was just at work, that he was a changed man. Everyone whispered that he was cheating, but she blew it off like rumors, believing they were just judging him on his past.

Until she found him with the redheaded intern. She had gone to work to bring him dinner, something she did when he was working late, but there he was, banging the intern on his desk.

She had run out. He wouldn't see her again.

**4. When Will My Life Begin, Mandy Moore**

It often was her life, this boring routine. Up at six, shower, get dressed, and she'd be at work by 7. Her life had fallen into this rut, and she was starting to wonder when it was that she would break the routine, start something that would shake up her life for once.

And then he kissed her. She was sold that it was accidental, that Derek had done it accidentally. She had been talking about a case and turned to face him, looking up at him, and he had leaned down and kissed her, smiling.

And now her morning was bright. She woke up, shaken from her normal routine by the questions that popped up in her mind. What would happen with them today?

**5. Even if it breaks your heart, Eli Young Band**

He was done waiting for her to make the first move. Watching as her curves were worshipped by someone else on the dance floor, as someone else whispered into her arm, as someone else bought her drinks, he only grew angrier and angrier.

He knew that he had no right to be angry; he had never made a move, never showed her more than normal interest. But he was in love with her, no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself and to others.

So tonight had killed him. She didn't know he was here; she had gone out solo and he had coincidentally managed to head to the same club. And now it was his turn to make a move, even if it broke her heart.

He marched onto the floor and tore her away from her partner, kissing her roughly. For a moment, she was shocked, but soon she was kissing his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. And it was just his luck that as they stumbled out the building, wrapped around each other as they walked out to his car, unable to break away, that she had finally told him.

"I'm glad you made the first move."

**6. A Thousand Years Part 2, Christina Perry**

It was finally happening. Her big day. Two years ago to the day, Derek Morgan had kissed her for the first time. It seemed like a lifetime ago as she looked back at all the happy memories and experiences that led up to that night three weeks ago, when Derek had gotten on one knee in front of the whole team and asked her to marry him.

It was the happiest moment of her life, she had thought at the time. But now, as she walked down in the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband, positively glowing with happiness at the love she saw in Derek's eyes, she realized she had been wrong. Right now, realizing that they would be together forever, was the happiest moment of her life.

As she stood at the front of her church as they spoke their vows, Emily couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband, hypnotized by the happiness at the fact that they were finally getting married.

Just before he kissed her, finally made her his forever and vise versa, he looked deep into her eyes as he leaned her down and whispered, "I've loved you everyday I've known you. I just needed to stop waiting." Tears pricked her eyes at the loving gesture even as their lips connected for the last time as fiance to fiance and for the first time as husband to wife.

"I've loved you all my life." Emily whispered as they pulled apart.

**7.867-5309, Tommy Tutone**

He had never been more excited in his life. Emily had been a close co worker, and he had her work number, so it shouldn't be such a big deal to him. But as he looked at her personal cell phone number scribbled on the bar napkin, he couldn't stop his heart from jumping in his throat.

He was Derek Morgan, the king of one night stands and the playboy of the FBI. He'd gotten plenty of women's numbers, and was often calling them. But as he looked at her number, typed in on the screen of his phone, he suddenly got nervous. She wasn't just a one night stand; she was his best friend and a close co worker, the woman who had stolen his heart for the first time.

She was different. She was the one he found himself thinking about more and more, the one he was so rapidly falling in love when he finally got his number, it took all his courage to call her.

"I got your number."

**8. All About Us, He Is We**

"You don't know how to slow dance?" Derek had asked, incredulous, and Emily had nodded, a blush staining her cheeks. "I was never taught."

So he took her hand, gently placing her other hand on his shoulder and settling his free hand on her slender waist. "It's pretty simple, Princess." he said. "It's just 1, 2, 3, 4." with each number, he took her through a step, watching as she scrunched her face,trying to memorize exactly what he was doing.

"It's relaxed. Just let go." Derek said softly, and as they repeated the motions again and again, he watched as the gorgeous brunette settled into the routine and relaxed, smiling. He hadn't realized the team was watching them, smiles covering their faces at the young couple that hadn't yet realized just how in love they truly were.

Even as the song ended and changed to something with more of a club beat, they couldn't tear away from each other, dancing until they couldn't dance anymore.

**9. The Climb, Miley Cyrus**

She almost touched the dream. She believed for a moment, for a foolish moment, that she could really have him. That Derek Morgan would finally settle down and be hers, be her prince forever.

But she had been wrong. They had fought that upward battle, fighting to move past walls and fight for each other, fight the bureau for the right to be together, fought the doubts of their team. At the time, she really thought that she would be with him for the rest of her life.

But he wasn't. Only weeks after they got the approval they had worked so hard for, he had left her for an old fling, leaving her sunk in a hole of memories.

She didn't remember the way it was at the end, the way it should've been. She remembered the way it was during the fight, the way it was during the climb. And at the moment, even as she wept for the loss of her loved one, she knew she would move on. She had to keep moving.

She had to keep her faith. It wasn't the reward at the top of the mountain that mattered; it was the climb.

**10. Over my Head, The Fray**

She had ran. It was seemingly a more and more common pattern with Emily; During Doyle, she ran. After Doyle, she ran. And now, after being back for just a scarce few months, she was running again, but this time, Derek had no idea why.

They had been great. The instant she came back, he decided he was done waiting and had announced his feelings for her. He was instantly gratified; she felt the same way towards him, but had been scared she would scare him away because of his playboy past.

Only a few weeks ago, they had slept together for the first time, admittedly the best time of his life. It had become normal for them, no longer awkward like it was the first time.

And then it struck him, one night as he lay in the bed that used to be theirs. He realized why it was that Emily had ran. The stress before her leave, the time off work, the sudden pulling away from him-

Emily was having his baby.


End file.
